The numerical value of a particular square's area is equal to the numerical value of its perimeter. What is the length of a side of the square?
Explanation: The area is the square of the side length and the perimeter is 4 times the side length. If $s^2
= 4s$, then the side length, $s$, is $\boxed{4\text{ units}}$.